Carrotstar
Carrotstar is a white she-cat with green eyes. History Willowbeetle's Trust Carrotleaf is seen once with Willowbeetle. Later is seen giving birth to Sorrelkit, Bustedkit, Boldkit, and Peachkit. In the end of Willowbeetle's Trust Willowbeetle doesn't forgive Carrotstar for exiling Peachbird and they break up. Willowbeetle takes his kits back and claims them as his and his new mate's, Salmoneyes. Brackenblaze's Secret Carrotkit, Brackenkit, Mintkit, Whorlkit, Sunkit, Sweetkit, and Xanthiumkit are born to Prairieberry and Seagullflap. Carrotkit and Brackenkit are talking one day and Prairieberry and Seagullflap were found murdered by a lake. In the end a cat named Flyantenna was exiled for being the murderer of the two innocent cats. Carrotkit and her siblings have new foster parents. They are strict and named Coralstep and Parsleyhay. Later Carrotpaw gets a mentor named Wishmaker. Wishmaker is sweet and has a crush on Flyantenna till this day which makes Carrotpaw worry. Carrotpaw is laughed at by Brackenpaw, Mintpaw, Whorlpaw, and Xanthiumpaw for being the apprentice of a murderer. Wishmaker is seen killing Goldenheart and Deadjaw. Carrotpaw and Brackenpaw kill Wishmaker and Carrotpaw's new mentor becomes Sunflower, Goldenheart's wonderful sister. Carrotpaw and Brackenpaw have several quarrels ever since killing Wishmaker. Brackenpaw regrets it and tells Carrotpaw he has a crush on a ThunderClan apprentice named Snowpaw. Carrotpaw attacks Brackenpaw truly because of this. She gets warned by Ryestar to STOP attacking clanmates. She agrees and stops. For a few moons Sunflower is injured and Hillclimber, the deputy of WindClan, is Carrotpaw's mentor until Sunflower healed. Later Carrotpaw becomes Carrotleaf and her siblings get names too. She is with a cat named Cindersong but they break up right when she has her litter. Her kits are Lilykit, Hollykit, and Deadkit. Deadkit was named after Deadjaw. Carrotleaf gets an apprentice named Artpaw. Nothing is seen of this but Carrotleaf is mates with a cat named Willowbeetle too and has kits with him. They break up when Hillclimber retires to become a warrior again and she becomes deputy. Willowbeetle says he HATES cats who have high ranks in the Clan. He only liked Carrotleaf because she was weak. Later, Carrotleaf's apprentice, Artpaw, is murdered by badgers. Ryestar feels sorry for Carrotleaf and her siblings who knew Artpaw well... plus Artpaw's kin. Artpaw's mother, Dandeliondaisy, tells rumors to Ryestar about Carrotleaf and Ryestar figures out Dandeliondaisy is the dangerous one and exiles Dandeliondaisy, calling her Killer of The Daisies. Carrotleaf gets an apprentice named Sunpaw that gets her mind off of Artpaw. Brackenblaze yells at her for training Sunpaw so calmly. Carrotleaf goes through horrible quarrels with Brackenblaze and runs away from the Clan for a day, coming back the next and fighting Brackenblaze because he took her position without Ryestar's permission while Carrotleaf was gone. Ryestar and Carrotleaf are horrified when a rogue named Shard eyes Carrotleaf like he likes her crush-wise. Carrotleaf allows Shard to join the Clan. He is Shardpaw for a week or so and then Shardtoe. Carrotleaf becomes his mate later on. Brackenblaze hates Carrotleaf when she gets her kits and abuses her with words and sometimes unsheathed claws. Carrotleaf is in terror when Ryestar dies. Her apprentice, Sunpaw, became Sunday. Shardtoe and her got into arguments every night. Carrotleaf goes to get her lives and Brackenblaze yells at her. She yells back. She then becomes Carrotstar and makes Pearpelt the deputy. She is seen at the end of the book in epilogue being pinned by Winterair, one of her kits. She is then being asleep in a pool of blood. Darkening Shadows Carrotstar organizes stuff with Pearpelt every so often. She exiles Bramblebriar from the Clan for killing Xanthiumsnap, her wonderful brother. Carrotstar is warned by Pearpelt that many cats of ShadowClan have been killing cats of WindClan for no reason and Carrotstar figures out Bramblebriar is in ShadowClan now. A she-cat named Darkshadow is Bramblebriar's mate and later they leave Brackenblaze and all of Carrotstar's siblings in a pool of blood. Winterair joins in and makes Carrotstar lose one life. Carrotstar exiles Winterair, breathless since Winterair is one of her daughters. She appears doing leader duties the rest of the book. Quivering Bodies Bustedbracken tells Winterair all secrets of WindClan and Carrotstar figures out. Carrotstar has a huge chat with Bustedbracken… Bustedbracken leaves the Clans to stay with Winterair and Carrotstar feels rejected. Carrotstar loses lots of lives in this book from Bramblebriar and Darkshadow, who continue with Quiveringbody, a new warrior of SHADOWCLAN... Carrotstar is later seen crying beside Winterair and Bustedbracken, who are yelling at her to do better, the cats are wishing for that. Busted Brackens Bustedbracken and Winterair call themselves Furledbracken and Cloudair. They use a twoleg tool to change fur color and rejoin WindClan. Carrotstar feels suspicious when hearing them whisper about BUSTEDBRACKEN and WINTERAIR later. SHe exiles them again. Bramblebriar, Darkshadow, Quiveringbody, and Bustedbracken joined a team. Winterair stayed back, relaxing herself and rejoins again as cosplay of Willowshine. Carrotstar believes she's normal this time. But when Pearpelt is killed and Willowbeetle becomes the new deputy, terror rises in the clan and people suspect Willowshine is Winterair. In the end, Carrotstar fails at killing Winterair and loses a life. Winterair's Promise Winterair promises to join Bramblebriar's group and does. Carrotstar tries to stop them once and she is seen in lots of the battles but not near being a big part of this story. Hillclimber's Reminder Carrotstar gets lots of words from Hillclimber from StarClan. Hillclimber says she is soon to lose her final life. Carrotstar tells Willowbeetle about her soon death. Willowbeetle says he'll be a fine leader. Carrotstar later dies. She is killed by Hillclimber's ghost. She yells at him for it. Hillclimber tells her its so the death wont be as brutal as it would've been. Carrotstar thanks him for sending ghosts to murder Bramblebriar's group. She is usually seen talking with Hillclimber but in the end she is never seen. The Rippling Waters Carrotstar is mentioned as going to nowhere because of Hillclimber. The Winter Tabby Winterair is still alive and from nowhere Carrotstar can still make contact with her... Carrotstar is seen having a conversation with her but then she was muted and brought into the real nowhere. The Island Turtle Carrotstar is mentioned as being a cat who died twice by Willowstar. Trivia * Carrotstar is kewl. Mistakes Carrotstar was called ginger with green eyes in The Island Turtle when described by Willowstar to the new kits, Islandkit and Turtlekit. Category:She-Cat Category:No Residence Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:WindClan